


Howl

by Peruvian Gypsy (Cat_Moon)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Peruvian%20Gypsy
Summary: Jim finds a way to turn one of Blair's crazy ideas into something more enjoyable.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Howling at the Moon,' at [](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/)**spooktoberchallenge**

**HOWL**

“What kind of a test is this?!” Jim asked, peering at his Guide with a suspicious frown.

“It's not a test, and if you'd been paying attention when I explained, you'd know that. You'll love it, I promise.”

“So you always say. I feel stupid, Chief.”

“C'mon Jim, it'll do you good. Let out the tension. A Sentinel needs to recharge once in awhile.”

“I'm not gonna howl at the full moon.”

“No one is around for miles. Live a little.” Blair took out a set of earplugs and started putting them in.

“I'm a panther. _You're_ the wolf, you should be the one howling at the moon,” Jim countered, grabbing for the earplugs.

Blair slapped his hand away. “Dial it down, man.”

“Not happening, Sandburg.”

Blair sighed and started packing up their stuff, grumbling under his breath about stubborn Sentinels.

“I can think of a better way to relieve tension...” Jim suggested.

Blair stopped what he was doing. “Right here? Under the full moon?”

As Blair was speaking, Jim was backing him against a tree with his body. “It'll do you good,” he parroted.

“Do me good,” Blair told him.

And there was howling that night after all.


End file.
